1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-48174, as a related art, aims to provide a liquid crystal alignment agent with a high-voltage retention ratio and a low image-sticking property, and discloses the provision of a liquid crystal alignment agent which is composed of polyamide acid obtained by using, as at least a part of the tetracarboxylic acid dianhydride and the diamine compound, 1,2,3,4-cyclobutanetetracarboxylic acid dianhydride derivative, and 1,4-diaminocyclohexane, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2,6-bis(methylamine), 1,3-bis(aminomethyl)cyclohexane, isophorone, or an alkyl substitution product of those diamines; an imidized polymer; or a mixture with another imidized polymer, and which has a ratio of an amic acid bond unit of 5 to 80%. The liquid crystal alignment agent disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-48174 is provided with alignment capability by rubbing alignment treatment.